GLaD to See You
GLaD to See You is a playable level in LEGO Dimensions based around Portal 2. Story Mode Plot After returning to Vorton following the events of the previous stage the trio rebuild X-PO who informs them that finding the Foundation Elements will stop Vortech's plans to collapse the dimensions and tells them that the first foundation element is a Cake and opens a rift. Upon arriving at Aperture Science Enrichment Center, Batman remarks the place is not a bakery, while Wyldstyle tells him that they may have traveled into the future, hence they're in a futuristic space bakery. All the sudden, GLaDOS, looking for Chell, encounters them and Gandalf, questioning their arrival. Gandalf, already bought on the idea that Aperture Science is a bakery, and not a testing center, asks GLaDOS for cake and is ready to pay for it for the group, compelling the latter to complain about why everyone would ask her for a cake. Batman, being suspicious, asks if it is true. She then answers yes, but they will get it under one pretense: they have to finish a task in the center, beginning the level. Walkthrough Citizen in Peril * Adventure Core The Adventure Core is stick behind a cracked wall in Test Chamber 08 (a secret area which is accessible through the elevator at the end of Test Chamber 05 with the Portal in Ability, and after completing the Test Chambers 06 and 07) that is guarded along with and Aperture Science Switch needed to access the next chamber with Sentry Turrets. In order to reach him, you first need the Locate Keystone to summon a gigantic token to clear the Sentry Turrets, then you will need to go into that area and removed the cracked wall with a character or vehicle with the Super Strength Ability. Rule Breaker * 150,000 Studs Abilities Needed to Complete the Level 100% * Drill Ability * Portal Gun Ability * Laser Ability * Flight Ability * Hacking Ability Test Chamber 01 You start in Test Chamber 01. First, you must use a vehicle to jump the ramp to get the Keystone Activator containing the Shift Keystone. Once the three portals had opened you must go to the computer room using the pink portal and press the switch. Then you must use the yellow portal to reach the victory lift and press the button, that will drop a companion cube in a separate room and you must use Gandalf's magic to levitate the cube to the Heavy Duty Super-Colliding Super Button. That will open the door to the Chamberlock, allowing you to continue to the next room. Test Chamber 02 On this test chamber, you first have to break the giant storage cubes a the right of the entrance and rebuild them into a grapple switch to open a panel and press the button, that will unlock the red Chroma platform. Then destroy the remaining cubes and rebuild them in an accelerator switch treadmill. Use a vehicle to activate it, that will raise a panel with the blue Chroma platform. Now that you have all the platforms activate the Chroma keystone and form the colors blue on the right, red on the center and green on the left, once the puzzle is solved you are going to unlock an aerial faith plate. Now activate the Elemental keystone's fire element and jump into the aerial faith plate to cross over the fire panels into the next area, once there activate the electricity element to cross over the electrified panels. Once you reach the other side press a button, that will drop an edgeless safety cube and charge the two electrical panels to activate the hard light bridges and the pistons to move the cube into the super button. Then proceed into the chamberlock to move into the next test chamber. Test Chamber 03 You first have to use Batman's grapple ability to pull a grapple point and unlock the Locate keystone. Use it to summon a Talking Tree, who will remove the first line of turrets with his branches. Then activate the scale keystone to shrink yourself to pass into a small room, once there go to the panel with the big green button an enlarge yourself to press it, that will throw the remaining turrets into the goo. GLaDOS will deploy a prototype Super Deadly Mega Turret in a glass box, use Gandalf magic to destroy the glass by moving it and proceed to destroy the remaining glasses to press the buttons. You have to press the buttons at the same time to open the door. Test Chamber 04 On this test chamber, first, you have to use the locate keystone to summon Doc Brown and his Traveling Time Train to smash through two boxes that contains two buttons. After that, a receptacle will release a high energy pellet and flames and electricity will surround the buttons. You have to use the elemental keystone to pass the hazards and press the buttons to move a panel, first press the left button and then the right one. That will redirect the high energy pellet to the other receptacle. Finally, you have to use the Shift keystone (or use a flying character) to send the characters to the three heavy-duty super-colliding super buttons to redirect another high energy pellet. Test Chamber 05 Here you must use the Scale mode to shrink you and pass through the small tunnel. Once you do it you must enlarge your character and throw the yellow Chroma platform off the room. Then you must use the Locate mode to summon Homer Simpson in a wrecking ball to break the cubes. This will unlock the Chroma ability but to use it you first must destroy a turret that blocks the way to the red Chroma platform, to do this redirect the laser beam using the Discouragement Redirection Cubes. Once you got the three Chroma's colors (Red, Blue and Yellow) you are able to destroy the remaining turrets. After that, you will encounter Wheatley in a vent and you must use Gandalf's magic to remove the screws. Then you have to follow Wheatley to the abandoned areas of the facility. Once there you must use Batman's grapple to pull a grapple point that will activate the panels allowing you to reach the next part of the area. After that, you must use Gandalf's magic to remove the bricks that block the pass. Transcript See: GLaD to See You/Transcript Trivia * It is still called the "Aperture Science Enrichment Center" in some cases. * The name of the level is a pun on GLaDOS' name. * In any Testing chamber are radios. When a character hits a radio it plays the instrumental remix of "Still Alive", the credits song of the 1st Portal game. * Before entering the pipe on the abandoned areas of the facility you can see 3 turrets singing Turret Opera. * This is the 1st Story Mode level to be revealed, being showcased in E3 2015. *When using Locate in Test Chamber 8, a giant token comes out and makes a sound similar to the coin sound in Super Mario Bros as it clears out the Sentry Turrets guarding the area where the Adventure Core is held. *Homer on the wrecking ball is actually a reference to a scene from The Simpsons Movie, where Homer uses it to try and free his family from the government's clutches, only to quite literally get stuck between a rock and a hard place. **This may also be a reference to The Simpsons Ride (an actual ride at Universal Studios Orlando and Hollywood) when Homer temporarily got caught on the wrecking ball that Sideshow Bob used to demolish the roller coaster that the Simpsons were riding on. Gallery GLaDTOSEEYOU.png 18900701725 89e355e479.jpg 18895481062 7f9bf97ea4.jpg Screenshot 2015-07-04 at 9.28.36 AM.png LDlevel12.jpg Lego dimensions-18.jpg Opera turretimage.jpeg Category:Levels Category:Index Category:Portal Category:Portal Levels Category:Story Mode Levels Category:Starter Pack Category:2015 Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Levels